This invention relates to mounting structures for parphernalia such as bicycles, skis, surf boards and baggage from vehicles.
In recent years is has become popular to transport such articles to vacation areas and the like. Various types of mountings are available at high cost and commonly involve drilling holes in the vehicle for permanent installation. Many of these installations are so placed that they are normally interfere with access to the trunk of an automobile, and many are limited to application to specific vehicles. Many also serve a single purpose.